Piggy, Baby Fat and Accidental Flirting
by NikkaNikka
Summary: I can't think of a good summary, but here's what this story's about. It's Z's diary about life in SPD. It involves accidentally invited Piggy for a sleepover, trying to get rid of baby fat and accidentally flirting with your best friend's crush. If this story gets alot of reviews, I might make a sequel when I finish this.
1. A Note From Z

Hi, it's Z here. Because I love all you non SPD people, I've decided to write about the stuff that happens here. And alot happens here. Not only defeating evil aliens, but inviting Piggy for a sleepover, trying to rip the baby fat out of my cheeks and accidental flirting occurs. This is my diary: Piggy, Baby Fat and Accidental Flirting. And I dedicate it all of you. Because I love you. Not in a lezzie way.

Love,  
Z


	2. A Song about Buttery Toast

**Thursday 17th April 2025  
6:02am**

Does Syd know she snores? Not cute little puppy snoring but heavy, deep, walrus snoring. It's agony waking up to that horrific sound. Syd's snoring suddenly stopped and she gave a light delicate yawn. If only her snoring was like that.  
'Hey, Z. You're up early'  
'What do you expect? You snoring woke me up'  
'I don't snore!'  
'I have Peanuts as a witness. Face it Syd, you snore. Like a walrus like a cold' Syd gave me the cold shoulder all morning.

**12:05pm  
Rec Room**

My best friend's still ignoring me. I tried saying nice things to her like 'Your hair looks great' and 'Your uniform looks good on you' but she won't talk. I'll have to resort to Plan B. Using her weakness against her.  
'Bye Syd,' I said, pretending that I'm going for a walk 'Me and Sky are going out'  
'What!?'  
'Aha, you spoke! Z - 1, Syd - 0!'  
'I hate you'  
'Love you too'  
'Whatever. Hey, have you noticed it's been awfully quiet today? I haven't seen anyone anywhere...' As if on cue, Bridge came sliding in to room, a fresh plate of buttery toast in his hand. Honestly, I think he has a disease. Iamaddictedtobutterytoastia. Oh God, he's singing!  
'_This toast is so buttery,  
Makes my heart fluttery,  
Warm and perfect,  
I really deserve it,  
Who on this world could surviiiiiive,  
Without toast by their side? _Hey Z, and Syd' he smiled at us. I do have to admit, he has a really nice smile. If he wasn't Bridge, I would be attracted to him.  
'Want any toast? It's buttery' he wiggled his fingers. Maybe he has another disease. Icantstopwigglingmyfingerswh enisaybutteyia.  
'I'll pass,' I said 'Bridge, have you seen anyone today?'  
'Yes, I've seen you and Syd. I've also seen myself. But does that count? I saw myself when I was looking in the mirror, but I didn't actually see me, I saw a reflection of me...' Oh God, does he speak English?  
'Bridge! I'm asking if you've seen anyone else apart from us!'  
'No, actually. Try the rec room'  
'We're in the rec room'  
'Ok, so don't check the rec room'  
'Ugh, come on Syd, let's find someone that speaks English'  
'No, I'm staying here. You can't tell me what to do!'  
'Fine little princess. Just don't start crying when I find Sky and SNOG him'  
'You wouldn't do that' But she came with me anyways.

**13:47pm**  
**Our Room**

'Z, what if we're the last ones alive?'  
'Syd?'  
'Yeah?'  
'You must have porridge for brains if you think that'  
'Shut up'  
**KNOCK KNOCK!  
**Syd screamed her head off with fright.  
'Come in!'  
Sky and Jack came in.  
'Have you two seen Kat?' Sky asked  
'No, why?' I asked  
'We found something on our last mission. We believe it's some sort of key' Jack said, showing us a necklace that looked awfully familiar...No, it's not it. It can't be, can it? The gorgeous gold molded into a delicate K shape, the shiny ivory chain...  
'I've seen this before,' I said 'Keep it away from me'


	3. The Credit Card Machine

**17:53pm  
****At Piggy's "Cafe"**

Me and Jack have been assigned with finding out what the necklace is. I know all about it, but bringing up the past hurts. As we approached Piggy, villains scattered and fled. As always, Piggy threw a hissy fit.  
'Gah! Who do you SPD people think you are, getting rid of all my customers?'  
'Cool it Piggy, we just wanna ask you something' Jack held the necklace in front of him.  
'Oo, wish I could help, but you scared away all the people who might know something!'  
'People?' I said  
'You know what I mean! This has happened too many times! You owe me!' Owe him!? What do we owe him!? Well, on Saturday I'm having a sleepover with some old friends...What am I thinking!? Inviting Piggy to a sleepover!?  
'I'm having a sleepover, you could come' I accidentally said. I'm mentally slapping myself now.  
'What an excellent idea! I'll be there!' Oh Godohgodohgod.

**18:35pm  
In my room**

'He isn't actually coming, is he?' Syd couldn't stop laughing  
'Yes he is! I had to give him details!'  
'Did you give him fake details?'  
'Ugh, I should thought of that!'  
'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!'  
'Shut up'  
Suddenly, we heard laughter from Sky and Bridge's room. What has Bridge toasted now?

**18:46pm**

We finally made our mind's up. We are going to see what's going on. March, march, march, HALT! We're here.  
**Knock Knock!  
**'Who's there?' we heard Sam say  
'Z'  
'And Syd!'  
'Come in!' Bridge said  
We went in.  
'What were you laughing about?' Jack, Sky, Bridge and Sam just started laughing again. Honestly, what's the point of boys if they don't talk?  
'Oh, Jack was telling us about the credit card machine incidence' Sky finally said after 50 million years of laughing  
'The credit card machine incidence?' Syd asked  
'Well, back when me and Z were on the streets, we found a huge stack of cash, and since we were old enough to get credit cards, that's what we did. We split the money in half, but Z spent all hers in a week, and she didn't know, so the next day she went to withdrawal some cash, and her card was swallowed. She started whacking the machine with her shoe, a mallet, a handbag, anything she could find. It was hilarious!' Syd was in hysterics. Honestly, people these days.

**21:28pm**  
**In Rec Room**

It is TORTURE! Jack (the world's biggest blabbermouth) has told the whole of SPD about the credit card machine. Now I'm surrounded by laughing maniacs with bright red faces. Or blue. Or green. Or purple. Or yellow. Or...yeah, I think you've got the point now. Whatever, I'm going to sleep.

**21:42pm**  
**In Bed  
**

****No I'm not.

**22:49pm  
In The Land of Nod**

****Zzzzzzz.


	4. In the Zone

**Friday 18th April 2025**

**9:13am  
Trekking through mud  
**

Ugh! Why do we have to wake up so early just to walk through mud and make a fool of yourself? I am standing in a humongous lake of mud, looking for the next obstacle. Even Syd has left me. Some best friend.  
'Syd! Syd! Where are you!?' A hand grabbed my arm  
'Z! I thought I lost you!' Syd said. Little Miss Pink was covered head to toe in thick mud. What has she been doing, rolling around in the mud like the little piggy she is? Haha, that's really funny!  
'Look over there Z!' Syd pointed to a huge wooden pole. I can't believe I didn't see that. You're supposed to climb up it, then leap onto the platform which is a million miles away (Ok, it's really 4 meters, but that's still really far!).  
'Let's go Syd' It's sooo far away! By the time we got there, my legs had already failed on me. I was walking, then suddenly my legs just collapsed. But I'm still climbing up. Cruger says ''You are supposed to be a prime example to the other cadets! Your last training session was awful! This time, I expect all of you to finish at quarter past, do I make myself clear?'' Well, I better start climbing.

**9:16am  
In the shower**

I completely failed the jump. I tripped on some stray branch and I fell. It was a long way down, so I decided to write my will on the back of my hand (in mud):

_I leave all my wealth to Syd (even though you've been a cow all week),  
My morpher to Boom (I know how much you wanted to be a ranger),  
My clothes to Kat (Your wardrobe needs updating),-  
_

I can't read the rest. I reached for the soap and my hips automatically started moving. Oh God, I've got dance fever. I've got to stop._  
_

**9:17am**

Never! I am in the zone. And I'm singing some old songs I remember my friends listened to:  
_'Go shawty,  
__It's your_ _birthday,_  
_We're gonna party like it's your birthday!_

_Party rocking in the house tonight,  
Everybody just have a good time,  
And we're gon' make ya lose your mind,  
We just wanna see you,  
SHAKE THAT!' _I am DEFINITELY in the zone! Oh yeah, shake my booty-  
'Z, hurry up in the shower!' Syd impatiently called from outside. Can't people just shut up and admire my beautiful voice?  
'I can't, I'm in the zone!'  
'If you don't vamoose, I'll get you out of the zone!' She is so unreasonable. I turned of the water, wrapped a towel round myself and exited the bathroom. Syd rushed in.  
'Ew, the shower's covered in mud!'  
'News flash, I was muddy!' I'm not gonna let Syd destroy my mood.  
_'My mom told not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings, my little butterfly,_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night...'_ Whilst I was rocking out, our door opened. But because I was in the zone, I didn't notice. By the time I was finished singing Wings by Little Mix, there was a huge gathering of boys staring at me. I turned around and they started clapping. Pervs!  
'Go away, you perverts!' Just then, my towel fell down and I was standing butt naked. Oh Godohgodohgodohgod.


	5. Yellow Sundress

**Saturday 19th April 2025  
9:08am**

I am never talking to any boy in SPD ever again. Oh crud, today's the sleepover! And Piggy's coming! Could this week get any worse? Suddenly, the alarm went off. I just had to say that. I'll just stay here in the comfort of my room...  
**'Delgado, NOW!' **Cruger commanded. All, right I'm coming...

**9:32am**

We've been sent to track down this criminal called Terra. Threatening, I know. She's human, but has powers, like us. Except she has all of our powers, plus some others, so she's gonna be quite hard to beat. I'm in the patrol truck with Bridge. I haven't spoken to him, even though he tried to start a conversation.  
'Why are you so quiet Z?' I kept quiet. Until he halted to a stop and I went soaring over the windscreen. I quickly created a duplicate to catch me.  
'Are you trying to kill me!? First, you perv on me, then you send me flying into the road!' Bridge looked confused.  
'I never perved on you. And sending you flying was an accident. You see, my shoe lace was untied, so...'  
'I could of died because your shoe lace was untied!? And what do you mean 'I never perved on you'! Every boy in the command center was there! Including you!' I didn't actually see Bridge but he must have been there. I can't believe Bridge, the nicest guy in SPD, is lying to me. I feel betrayed. Why? Bridge means nothing to me. I think he sensed I was angry with him. He suddenly looked hurt.  
'But Z, I have no idea what you talking abou...'  
'CAN IT!' Suddenly Bridge's morpher bleeped. It was Jack.  
'Guys, we could use some backup'  
'On our way...' he sounded hurt as well. I feel terrible. Bridge was the closest thing I had to a friend (apart from Syd, who is the human equivalent of Piggy, only that she showers) in SPD. And I've hurt him. This is cruel, even for me. Oh yeah, we've got to go.  
'SPD, Emergency!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**2:34pm  
**

**In the rec room**

What is Syd's problem? I've been sitting here sulking for the past hour, and she's already applied 10 layers of pink nail polish, and not even done.  
'Z, if you're upset, you can tell me' Syd finally said  
'I'm not upset...' I ended up telling her everything. Syd, being the worst best friend in the world, of course laughed so hard that she snorted. But after 50 million years she calmed down.  
'Maybe Bridge wasn't there. I've known Bridge for a long time, and I know he would never lie. Not to you anyway'  
'What do you mean not to me?' This is one of those rare moments that Syd gives good advice. I must ask all questions now before the moment ends.  
'Z, he's crazy about you. Haven't you seen the framed picture by his bed?'  
'I've never really looked at the actual photo...'  
'It's of you. When we had that party for your birthday'  
'Not that day!' I remember what I wore that day. A dress. A short sunny yellow sundress. I hate dresses.  
'Why not? You looked beautiful. That's why Bridge kisses it before going to sleep...'  
'For real?'  
'For real' Oh My God. Bridge loves me?


	6. Potato

**6:38pm**

The first guest is Livvy, a friend from the streets. I let Syd invite some of her pink princessey friends as well. Thank God they weren't first.  
'Hey Z,' Livvy smiled 'Living the sweet life?'  
'Life here is anything but sweet, but it's not bad. By the way, I've got some BIG news. I'll say when the others come' What!? I don't have any news! Once again, my mouth doesn't listen to my brain.  
'The suspense is too much, tell me now!' Livvy pouted  
'Wait' Another knock on my door. It was Skyler, my only friend from school. She's the only reason I didn't run away sooner. But there's someone behind her. Oh God, it's Piggy.  
'Let's party!' Piggy yelled. Skyler looked slightly uncomfortable.  
'Hi Skyler, long time no see!' I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Skyler smiled back and hugged me.  
'I've missed you bitch. Hey, you're Livvy, right? I'm Skyler' She gave her hand to Livvy. Oh God, I've just realized something. Bad. Skyler has long black hair and blue eyes. And she's beautiful. Livvy has lively brown hair streaked with blue, and electric green eyes. And she's beautiful. I have dull brown eyes with short dull brown hair. And I'm ugly. My friends are gorgeous. And I'm just a potato. A chubby cheeked potato.  
'Hello? You seem to have forgotten me?' Piggy broke through my thoughts.  
'Oh, yeah, sure.. um..this.. um is Piggy' I stammered. Livvy frowned.  
'What's wrong Z?' she asked  
'Nothing,' but once again, my mouth has second thoughts 'except that I'm a chubby cheeked potato!'  
'I can't disagree with you there' Piggy hurtfully said. That officially set off the bomb. I stormed off, upset. I really wish that I could control my actions. I can hear Skyler scolding Piggy. Even that failed to cheer me up. I never get upset like this, so I don't have somewhere to mope and despair. The roof seems like a good idea. Yup, I going to despair on the roof. Now I don't feel sad. But I'm not going back.

I'm sitting on the roof. Being sad is boring, now I know why I never get depressed. I can faintly see an outline of a person, but it's too dark to see them. I sent a duplicate to investigate. I can't be bothered to move.  
'Z?' I heard Bridge say. Bridge? I feel really awkward around him since earlier on today. It's almost as if...no. I don't have a crush on Bridge. I can't believe I said that. Honestly.  
'Yeah, it's me' I called back. I heard him slide next to me. In my mind, it feels like a bomb's about to explode. _Fix your hair! Are your lips dry? Put on mascara! Put on lip balm!_ Shut up brain.  
'You ok?' he asked. I'm not even going to think about that question. My mouth will just stop listening to my brain.  
'It's complicated. Well not really. Basically, all of my friends, even Kat, are prettier than me. I'm just a potato,' I could feel tears coming 'A round, chubby potato!' It's like a waterfall. I'm crying my eyes out. Bridge put his arm around me. If I didn't know he liked me, I would have jerked away.  
'Z, you're not a potato. You're a person. A beautiful person,' Bridge said 'I've been kinda scared to tell you, but, I like you Z'  
'I know'  
'Huh?'  
'Syd told me'  
'...Oh'


End file.
